The Legend
by Bladedream
Summary: CHAPTER 10 IS UP, CHAPTER 11 COMING SOON! After the Dark Tournament, Koenma has a new mission for the gang. They have to go find a girl who will help in a mission to save the three worlds. Rated for language and violence. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Pit

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. The only thing I do own is my character, and the story. Please don't use my stuff without asking.  
  
I'm going to have this as PG-13 just in case, but its only because there might be violence and cussing. I'm not going to do romance, 'cause I'm not good at that. The only pairings will be Yusuke/Keiko, and Kuwabara/Yukina. If there are spelling mistakes, blame them on my sticky keyboard. This is just after the Dark Tournament, mostly because I've never seen past that,, and prefer to do stuff based on what I do know myself, not on what I know from fansites. Oh, and I'm not going to put in Japanese terms(possibly none) because I don't know that much.  
  
The Legend  
  
Chapter 1: The Pit  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stood in front of Koenma, waiting for their new assignment. From the looks of all the ogres running around, looking terrified, this was going to be important. And dangerous. They always are. Why can't I get any easy missions for once. Or, how about a break? Yusuke thought.  
  
"You probably want to know what the new mission is, and why I called you here instead of sending Botan." Koenma finally said.  
  
"Well, yeah. We've been standing here for 5 minutes. We just finished that stupid tournament. Why can't you people ever leave me alone, and give some time off!" Yusuke said.  
  
"I understand that you want a break, and if this hadn't come up, you would have had a break. I want you to go into the Aldabreshin territory in Makai, and bring back a girl." Koenma told them.  
  
"Heh, why do you need a girl Koenma. Can't get a date with one yourself?" Kuwabara said laughingly.  
  
"What did she do? Is she some big criminal? And what are the Aldabreshin?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"The Aldabreshin are a race of demons that like in Makai. They own slaves, and the slaves mine for jewels that lie deep within the Earth in their territory." Kurama answered.  
  
"Yes, that is correct, Kurama. And, no, Yusuke, she is not a criminal. She is a slave. She is the only one with information, at least the only one that is easily obtainable, to something very important that I need you to help with. She will accompany you on your next mission. I'll give you the next part once you have brought her here. Botan will take you to the outskirts of the territory, and she will fill you in. Hurry back."Koenma said, turning back to his neverending paperwork. Yusuke looked at him for a second and turned and walked out the door, with the others following. I knew it. We can never have an easy mission. Stupid Koenma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A little while later, in the Makai~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are! The Outskirts of the Aldabreshi Territory!" Botan said, too happy as usual. They looked around. Old, weathered buildings stood. Off in the distance, marvelous castles stood, taller than the surrounding buildings. People walkied between the old buildings, heading for a tunnel that led underground. "Now, you'll probably find her if you follow those people. There's a fight today. Ok, about the girl. Her name is Mira Aliani, but here she's better known as A'Drea Jay. She is a pit fighter. Kurama, Hiei, I believe you know what that is. You can explain later. She shouldn't be to hard to find and get out. The only real problem will be the guards. If you're not careful, then you might be captured, and made into a slave. Oh, and Yusuke, I'll be here on the Outskirts waiting for you. You still have the Communications Mirror, right? Good. If you need anything, you can contact me on that. Ok, you better get going. The sooner you go in, the sooner you can get out."  
  
Yusuke took another look at the "city", and shrugged.Doesn't sound so hard to me. Maybe we did get an easy mission." So basically, we go in, find her, drag her out, and leave? That sounds easy."  
  
"Don't underestimate this place, Yusuke. It's more dangerous than it looks." Hiei said  
  
"Yes, Hiei is right. It would be better to not barge in, but to keep quiet." Kurama said.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to waste time. I'm going." Kuwabara said, walking towards the city.  
  
"We better follow. Don't want him to get lost." Yusuke said, following. "And you two need to come to tell us about the pit fighting stuff."  
  
They caught up with Kuwabara, and Kurama started to explain. "The pit fights are like tournaments that are held under ground. They are usually slaves, or prisoners that fight. Some pits are like normal arena's, but not all. Some have fire all over the ground, some have glass, or ice. The fights are death matches. You have to kill your opponent before you can leave. Depending on the fighters, they add challenges. Like more than one fighter, or even large beasts are put in the Pits. If she's a fighter, than she probably is strong, because you have to be to survive."   
  
"Sounds like fun." Yusuke said as they found themselves in an arena. They looked around and found seats close to the Pit. "Who's fighting today?" He asked one of the bystanders next to him.  
  
"A'Drea Jay and Terwak. I have my bets on A'Drea Jay. She hasn't been fighting as long as Terwak, but she does better fights." The red-skinned demon said, without even looking away from the Pit. Just then, A door opened, and two people were escorted in by guards. One was tall, a giant, and had green skin and horns coming out of his skin. His eyes were glowing red, and were filled with hate. The other was a girl. She had silver hair, ears and tail. She looked short next to him, but it was apparent that she wasn't. She had a look of indifference on her face. Her silver blue eyes looked at her opponent, studying him. She carried a sword at her waist. He held a club, huge, in his hands. "That big one is Terwak, he wins because he is so big, and the other fighters are scared. But he's stupid. A'Drea is smart. Not as strong, but fast. He'll be no match. I win good money on fight today. Haha." The demon said to Yusuke.  
  
"Haha. This scrawny little thing is my opponent? Haha. I'll squash her!" Came a booming voice from Terwak.  
  
"We'll see about that." She said in a low voice. The guards looked at them both and smiled. He too was betting on A'Drea.  
  
"Fight!" He said. Terwak raised his club and brought it down on A'Drea. She moved, almost to fast to see, and was behind him. He laughed, and swung his club around towards her. She didn't move until the last second, jumping up onto the club. She ran up it, and kicked him in the face, and flipped into the air, landing on the ground. He went flying. As he got up, he looked at her with hate. He ran towards her, intending to run her over. She drew her sword, and raced at him. They collided, and fell away from each other, both on their feet. Terwak looked at her, laughed, and collapsed, blood pouring out of a wound that ran from his neck down to his stomach. The crowd erupted in cheers. "The winner:A'Drea Jay! Slave of Lord Ritanni!" The guard said as more guards came in to drag the still bleeding, but dead, Terwak out of the Pit. A'Drea looked around, and began circling the Pit, looking at the crowd. She stopped when she got to Yusuke. Her eyes turned to him, and he saw curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"A ningen? What is a ningen doing here?" She asked.  
  
"A NINGEN is here to get you out. Koenma sent us to bring you to him." Yusuke said, angrily.  
  
Startlement, wonder, amusement, and finally, curiosity flashed through her eyes." Ok. Tonight, midnight. The Entrance to the Arena. I'll be here. You better be able to get me out." She said as a guard came over to take her back to the cells.   
  
"Where is she going?" Yusuke asked."  
  
"To the cells. She gets nothing but life for her fight. She gets the right to live, but she has to go back to the prison cells, where the other fighters are kept. Lots of money I get today. See what I say? She wins, he dies. Easy money!" The demon next to him said.  
  
Yusuke and the others left to go find a safe place, or at least somewhere relatively safe, to contact Botan, and to wait until midnight.  
  
So, what do you think? I won't update until I know your opinions. Hope you like. Bye. 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. I only own my character and the plot of this story. Please don't use my stuff without asking.  
  
Thanx to those that did review, its nice to know that people like my story. :)  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
"You really think that she'll show up? I don't. What if she brings guards and this is a trap?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Think about it, fool. She's a slave. She wants out of here. She won't bring guards." Hiei replied.  
  
"Who are you calling a fool, shorty?" Kuwabara said, raising a fist at Hiei.  
  
"If I knew you would be fighting each other, I wouldn't have come." A'Drea said, stepping out of the shadows, dressed in a black cloak similar to Hiei's, except it covered her head.  
  
"Don't worry, they're always do that. Are you ready to go?" Kurama asked.  
  
She looked at him for a second, and said. "First I want to know you're names. I don't trust people I don't know. The only reason I'm here is because you mentioned the Prince of Reikai."  
  
"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective, and this is Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Can we go? I want to finish this mission so I can relax." Yusuke said.  
  
"Of course. We better be quiet. The guards may be morons, but they have excellent hearing, and I don't think you'll want to meet them." A'Drea said.  
  
They walked towards the Outskirts, when a tall, orange demon walked towards them. "Well, well. What do we have here. Looks like our best slave is trying to escape. Now, we can't have that, now can we boys?" He asked as ten differently colored demons crept out of the shadows, circling them.  
  
A'Drea's face became impassive as she drew her sword."Move."She ordered the demon. He laughed. She ran towards him, moving almost as fast as Hiei, and sliced him from his neck down to his stomach."Who's next?" She said as she faced the other demons.  
  
They lunged towards her, but before she moves, Hiei flashed around, killing them all. "If you're done having fun, we can go." He said, looking at her.  
  
"Fun? I wasn't having fun. I was trying to show them that they didn't all have to die. I was trying to allow them time to leave." She said, walking fast in the direction of the Outskirts. "Who the hell is that?" She asked as she saw Botan sitting on her oar.  
  
"That's Botan, she's the one that'll take us to Koenma." Kurama said.  
  
"Hello. It is so nice to meet you, A'Drea. Koenma is very anxious to meet you. He says its really important. So, if you'll hope on, I'll take you to him." Botan said, bubbly as ever.  
  
The look on A'Drea's face was that of disbelief. She quickly shook her head."Ok, who gave her sugar. She is way too hyper." A'Drea said  
  
"She's always like that, A'Drea. You get used to." Yusuke said, laughing. If you don't try tieing her down first. Although I don't think that would stop Botan. Hmmm, maybe I should try. That'd be funny.  
  
"Well, hop on." Botan said. They all did, and Botan took them to Koenma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At Koenma's~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally. You took long enough." Koenma's baby face said, looking up from the paperwork.  
  
"Hey, she wanted us to wait until midnight anyway." Yusuke said. Stupid, ungrateful toddler. At least we got her.  
  
"Yes, all right. Now A'Drea, what do you know about The Black Orb?" Koenma said, looking at A'Drea.  
  
"I'm not sure a child should know. And call me Mira while I'm not fighting. A'Drea is my fighting name." She said, looking at Koenma. He quickly changed into his Teenage form. Why does everyone have to make fun of me? He thought.  
  
"Ok, Mira. What do you know?" Kurama asked before Koenma could.  
  
"Well, what I tell you depends on what you already know. If you don't know enough, then I can't tell you." She said, smiling, her silver blue eyes looking at Koenma.  
  
"The Black Orb is a item of evil and power. It is wanted by the most vile of demons, who want it to bring back their lords." He said slowly."We found that out from a group of demons who call themselves the 'Followers of the Orb'."  
  
"Wait, why can't you tell us about the Orb?" Yusuke asked, cutting in.  
  
"Because it is both forbidden to talk about and dangerous. Very few people know, except for the Followers. If you know that much, then I guess I can tell you the rest." Mira said, pushing a piece of her long silver hair out of her face."But its kind of a long story, going back a long time ago, so long ago, that there wasn't Makai, Reikai, or Ningenkai. There was only one world..."  
  
Ok, I'm done for now. I know, you want to know about the Orb, right? And if only a few people know, how does a slave girl know? Well, you'll just have to wait! Bye, and please review. 


	3. The Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. I only own my character and the story. Please don't use my stuff without asking.  
  
I'm so glad people like my story!! This chapter won't have anyone in it, though, except at the end. This chapter will tell about the Black Orb and stuff.  
  
Chapter 3: The Guardian  
  
"...Back when demons, humans, everything lived together in one world. During this time, a species called Black Hearts lived. They were exactly as they sound. Evil, cruel creatures. Demon in appearance, they ruled over the world. They were powerful, and caused even the strongest demons to be weak. Disease, death, and destruction was everywhere. The leaders of the Black Hearts were the 5 Black Lords, the strongest and most evil. They ruled over different parts of the world, and each had a powerful amulet that was part of their power. Should the amulets be destroyed, the 5 Black Lords would not exist."  
  
"The people that lived in fear wanted the Black Hearts to be destroyed, but with all their power, they knew that they wouldn't even be a match for a medium level Black Heart. So they asked for someone to help them. No one knows where It came from. It was born in the darkness of the core. It rose through fire, earth, water, air, and finally light, gaining each of these elements as it rose. It had been born from the people's prayers. When they had prayed, asking, begging for help, parts of their essence, their souls, had combined to give Life to the Creature. It had no true form. As It came forth, It gazed at the Earth, at the people, and flew across the world, destroying the Black Hearts, all except the weakest, and the 5 Black Lords. The Black Lords's amulets had protected them from destruction, and were instead they were locked away, banished, never to be seen again."  
  
"The Creature, the Guardian as the people called It, had done what It had been asked to do, and so, It died. It became a Silver Orb. The people came to It, grateful for what It had done. It suddenly glowed, and split into one large White Orb, and one small Black Orb. The White Orb was part of the Guardians soul, the goodness in it, and the Black Orb was the evil part of the soul, for no soul is ever truly good or bad, even the Guardians. The evil had come from the act of killing, even killing those that had acted evil, and the evil had also come from the people's evil within their souls as well. A group of people, later called the Protectors, buried the Black Orb deep beneath the Earth, to try and keep people from using the Power it contained. They burned the White Orb, so that the soul would be reborn, for the Protectors had foreseen the rebirth of the new Guardian. They said that It would come back, but only after great evil had once again threatened the Earth, and after great danger. They wrote all this down, and hid the scrolls."  
  
"As this went on, the weak Black Hearts gained followers, and these followers search for the Black Orb. The weak Black Hearts pretended to be ordinary demons and fell into waiting."  
  
"The Protectors eventually died, and the Scrolls became forgotten. Life went to the way it had been before the Age of Evil. Dragons, and other magickal, and spiritual creatures protected all, demons protected humans, humans protected animals, animals proteced the Forest, and the Forest protected those that lived within it. But time went on and people forgot, as people do. Demons became powerful, humans got greedy, animals wild, and the Forest overgrown. The magickal and spiritual creatures decided that they needed seperate realms, and so created Ningenkai for the humans, Makai for the demons, and Reikai for the spiritual creatures to watch over the humans, and the magickal creatures stayed in Makai. The humans forgot about demons, except for myths, and became ignorant. Demons didn't care, and they too forgot, and the Reikai were to busy dealing with the humans, and the legends and the Scrolls were almost forgotten. Almost."  
  
"Hundreds of years later, a group of people found the Scrolls. They were able to read parts of the Scrolls, and began searching for the Guardian. The call themselves the Legendkeepers. They also discovered that a person was given the knowledge of the legend, and the location of the Black Orb. When that person died, another was chosen, but as time went on, parts of the location was forgotten. The Legendkeepers also searched for this person, and discovered that the person always was able to control at least one of the elements that the Guardian was part of. The person was given the title Guardian of the Orb. The Legendkeepers live to this day, and they make sure that the current Guardian of the Orb understands the legend, and that they understand that the knowledge is secret. The only people that are aware of the legend, aside from the Guardian of the Orb and the Legendkeepers, are the Followers, and the descendents of the weak Black Hearts." Mira said, finishing her long story.  
  
The group looked at her, each thinking in wonder about the story just unfolded to them. Yusuke was the first to find his voice, "If this knowledge is 'forbidden', then how do you know about it, being a slave?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm the new Guardian of the Orb. I have been for about a year or two now. The knowledge is given in a dream. I don't know the location of the Orb, exactly, but I do know where the Black Lords are sleeping, and how to destroy the amulets." Mira told him.  
  
"I have a question for Koenma, though. You said that she was the only easily obtainable person that would tell us about this legend. How did you know this?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The Followers know who is part of the Legendkeepers, and who the Guardian of the Orb is. We were able to find out from them." Koenma answered.  
  
"Ok. I have a question too. What are we supposed to do now?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Think, fool, or is that to hard for you to do? We obviously need to destroy the Orb." Hiei said.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a fool, shrimp! If you keep calling me a fool, I might have to pound you." Kuwabara said, walking over to Hiei.  
  
"ENOUGH! Do you always have to fight? He's right, it is obvious what has to be done." Mira said, stepping between Hiei and Kuwabara," And Hiei, you could TRY not to taunt him, couldn't you?"  
  
"The Orb isn't our problem right now." Koenma said.  
  
"What? Then what is?" Yusuke said.  
  
"The 5 Black Lords are. The reason we even found out about this is because the Followers know what region the Black Orb is. They also are looking for the Black Lords. They say that the Black Lords are awakening from their sleep that they were put in during their banishment." Koenma said.  
  
"So, we need to find these powerful, evil Black Lord guys? Great. No one even knows where they are. Why do I have to get the difficult missions?" Yusuke complained.  
  
"Weren't you listening to Mira? She knows where they are." Kurama said.  
  
"Well, I know the area of one. Taatsae, the first one, was banished to water. His 'tomb', I guess you could call it, is deep beneath the ocean. His amulet has a sapphire in it. All the amulets have to be destroyed at the same time. We'll figure that part out when we find them." Mira said.  
  
"Great. Let's get this over with." Yusuke grumbled. Once again, a difficult mission. I want a break!, he thought.  
  
"Lets go!" Kuwabara shouted enthusiastically.  
  
Well, what do you think? I got the idea about the legend one night, sitting, reading fanfiction, and it just, came to me! Sapphire-Water, ruby-fire, emerald-earth, and diamond-wind, right? So what would be snow/ice be? In case you can't figure it out, each of the lords are in an area that matches their amulets, so I need to know snow/ice's jewel. Can anyone help me with that? Please review! Good, bad, what? Bye. 


	4. The Water Amulet

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. I only own my character and the story. Please don't use my stuff without asking.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!! :) I will try to slow down so I won't make as many mistakes. Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been busy with stuff, nothing seriously important, and my little brother had the computer.  
  
Chapter 4: The Water Amulet  
  
Water. There's water everywhere. Surrounded. Need air. There's a cave. Inside, and up, there's no water. Air. Air to breath. There's a man. He has blue hair, and a blue robe. There's something familiar about this place. Closer, he has a amulet with a sapphire in it. His eyes open, and they're just as blue as the jewel. He speaks,"Mira. You are chosen to find me and my brothers, instead of the Orb. Help us, and we will help you. We will kill those that hurt you. Those 'Spirit Detectives' don't care about you. They won't help you. But I can, and will. Free me. Mira." Silence."Mira!"  
  
"Mira, wake up. Mira! Are you ok?" Yusuke says, looking at Mira as she opens her eyes."What the hell happened. You just passed out."  
  
"Are you ok?"Kurama asked.  
  
"Fine. I just...had one of the visions, about where the Lords are. Or, where the one with the Water amulet is." Mira said, avoiding their eyes. Should I tell them about the offer? No. Should I help him? They did help me get out, but...I can't think now. I'll decide later, Mira thought.  
  
"Can we go? I want to get this stupid mission over." Yusuke said, trying to sound angry, but Mira could see that he was actually worried, but trying to hide it.  
  
"Yeah. We need to go to the ocean, and Botan can take us out there until I find the area." Mira said.  
  
"Don't you know where it is, exactly?" Kurama asked.  
  
"More or less. I will be able to recognize the area, and there will be a certain...feel about the are. The energy will be...different. Old." Mira said.  
  
"Different? How? I'll be able to feel it." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Ancient. Strong. Dark. That's the feeling the area gives me, at least when I'm in the dream." Mira said.  
  
"Well, lets go! If it's in the middle of the ocean, then we'll need lots of time to get out there.!" Botan said cheerfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Somewhere in the middle of the ocean~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had been flying for about two hours, with a couple of stops while they rested from sitting on the oar for so long by swimming in the ocean. Kuwabara and Yusuke had gotten into a couple of fights, splashing each other, and finally convincing Botan and Mira to play. Kurama had held back, watching, making sure Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't seriously fight, and splashing them occasionaly, but Hiei stayed away, silent as always.   
  
Now, they had stopped again, and Mira looked around."Here. The cave is somewhere here."  
  
"Ugh, now I see what you ment about dark and old. This place is creepy." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Thats because this place has been mostly empty of life since the Dark Lord came. The animals fear him and this area. We'll have to dive. I hope you guys are good swimmers." Mira said as she dived into the water. Soon after, the others followed. Mira popped back up to the surface."Botan, stay well above the water. Animals may have stayed away, but there are...creatures that haven't. Be careful."  
  
"You too. Take care. I'll be ready for you." Botan said, hovering several feet above the surface. Mira smiled, and dove again. The group swam, following after her as she swam deeper and deeper, looking for the cave. They had to resurface a couple of times before she tapped Kurama's arm, and pointed to a hole in some rocks that she had discovered. They rose to the surface again.  
  
"There. Did you see it?" She asked as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei came up.  
  
"Yes. It looked rather small. I'm not sure that all of us will be able to fit through it." Kurama said, worried.  
  
"We will, but I don't think Kuwabara will. He might get stuck, and that's not a good idea around here." Mira said, looking at Kuwabara.  
  
"What! You can't leave me behind!"Kuwabara said.  
  
"If you really want to get stuck, fine. We won't help you when you get stuck." Hiei said.  
  
"Come on. You're staying Kuwabara." Yusuke said, diving, leaving an angry Kuwabara behind. They swam towards the hole, and Hiei went first. He looked around. Nothing. The others came through as well. They started to swim to a light that could be seen above, when suddenly, four things began swimming towards them. The looked like sharks, but had the eyes of cats, and arms with large claws. They smiled, showing of rows of needle sharp teeth. They swam straight at Mira. She froze, and suddenly grabbed her sword and swam towards the creatures, ready to fight. Hiei did the same, while Yusuke powered up for a Spirit Gun, but unable to use because he might hit them. Mira and Hiei slashed at the creatures, dodging the many claws and teeth. Mira grabbed her arm as a claw tore the flesh. Hiei killed the creature that had attacked her, and pulled her away from them, thrusting his sword into the last one's mouth, just as it was about to bite Mira's other arm. Kurama and Yusuke swam over and pulled a struggling Mira up to the surface. She pulled away, and climbed on to the floor of the cave.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help, Hiei. I could of handled it." Mira said angrily to Hiei.  
  
"Yeah, and now you would have been armless. He said, turning away to look around. The cave wasn't very large, big enough for them, and the stone bed with the man on it. Mira walked past Hiei, elbowing him out of the way.  
  
"Taatsae." She whispered, looking at the Amulet lying on his chest.   
  
"Help me, Mira. Only you. I will help you. Remember what I said." He whispered in her head. Should I? She asked herself. No, Hiei did help me, even if I didn't want his help. I can't betray them now.   
  
"Mira?" Kurama asked, looking at her worridly. She looked like she might have one of those dreams.  
  
"Huh? Oh! I'm fine." She said reaching for the Amulet, and pulling it of Taatsae's neck.  
  
"NO!" His voice sounded in her head.   
  
She shivered."Lets get out of here." She said, just as the place started to shake. They ran, and jumped into the water. They swam for the hole, and had trouble getting through. The shaking had caused the hole to become smaller. After finally getting through, they noticed that there were more creatures coming. They rushed to the surface, needing air. Yusuke made a gun shape with his hands, pointing at the water.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" He yelled, blasting the creatures, and causing many large waves.  
  
"That was stupid, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, swimming over to them.  
  
"At least it got rid of them." He yelled back.  
  
"You guys want to get out of here?" Botan asked flying over to them. They got on, and they flew back to Koenma's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at Koenma's Palace~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"One down, four to go!"Yusuke said."So where's the next one?"  
  
"Uhh...I don't exactly know" Mira said with a nervous smile on her face.  
  
"What! How can you not know?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"I haven't had that dream yet." Mira said defensively.  
  
"Do you have any idea where they might be?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Somewhere with fire, thats where we'll find the ruby, in the earth, like a jungle, we'll find the emerald, in the air will be the diamond one, and in the snow will be the pearl. I don't know the names yet, either. That also comes in the dreams. We'll just have to wait until I have another dream." Mira said.  
  
"Yes, wait. Why don't you take a break back in Ningenkai while we wait, Yusuke. Take that break." Koenma said.  
  
"Hey, I can go see my precious Yukina!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Finally. The break I deserve." Yusuke said.  
  
"It's not permanent. Only until Mira has another dream." Kurama said.  
  
"Umm, where do you go when you're done here?" Mira asked. More importantly, where will I go? I don't have a home anymore, she thought.  
  
"I go home and be Shuuichi(A/N:Did I spell that right? That name's spelling always confuses me.). That's my name as a human. Yusuke and Kuwabara go home, and Hiei goes somewhere." Kurama said.   
  
"Ok. Any idea's where I can stay?" Mira asked.  
  
"You can't stay with me. My mother would notice." Kurama said.  
  
"You can stay with my sister and me. She knows about this spirit stuff." Kuwabara said.  
  
"I guess. Only until I have another dream." Mira said. "What's wrong Yusuke? You look like you're upset about something.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing." Yusuke said. Only that Keiko might be upset. I was gone for a long time, and didn't tell her about my stupid mission. She's gonna hit me, I know it. He thought as they walked out of the Palace.  
  
How was that? Do you like it? I rememered to go back over and check for mistakes. I think I got them all. Please review. Bye. 


	5. The Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. I only own my character and the story. Please don't use my stuff without asking.  
  
Damn, I still made mistakes. Ok, I'll be more careful. Thanks again for the reviews. I plan on having Yusuke fighting more later. For now, it will be whoever I feel will be best. I'm glad people like my story. And I'm sorry this took so long. First, my brother took over the computer, then there was a thunderstorm that knocked out the power, then when we got that working, the internet wouldn't work. Lately, I've been at ReikiTantei.net message board, and I've also had writer's block on what to have Yusuke do while on break. shikonstardemon, I can't seem to find your story.  
  
Chapter 5: The Break  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Near Yusuke's house~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is where I live. If you ever get bored or annoyed with Kuwabara, you can stay here." Yusuke said, motioning to his place.  
  
"Thanks. I'll only be using Kuwabara's place to sleep. Otherwise, I'll be...somewhere. I like to explore." Mira said.  
  
"YUSUKE!!! Where have you been?!?" Keiko said as she ran over to Yusuke.  
  
"Uh, hi Keiko. I, uh, had another mission that I had to do. Koenma just gave it to me. I didn't have time to tell you." Yusuke said, stepping back, preparing himself for a slap.  
  
"Oh. You can tell me now though, right. And who's this?" Keiko said, looking at Mira.  
  
"So this is where everyone is." Shizuru said as she and Yukina came over.  
  
"Hey Shizuru, Yukina. I was just about to tell Keiko..." Yusuke started to say.  
  
"YUKINA!!! Hi!! Did you miss me?!?" Kuwabara said, his attention focused on the pretty, blue haired Koorime in front of him.  
  
"Umm...Kazuma, we just saw you yesterday." Yukina said.  
  
"Yeah, moron. Anyway, Keiko, this is Mira. She's helping us on a new mission, only because she's the only one who knows where to go. Mira, this is my friend Keiko, Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru, and Yukina." Yusuke said.  
  
"'k. Nice to meet you Keiko. Kuwabara said I can stay with you guys, Shizuru." Mira said, turning to Shizuru.  
  
"He did? Yeah, I guess its ok." She said shrugging.  
  
"Like I said earlier, I'm only staying when I need to sleep." Mira said.  
  
"So, what is this new mission Yusuke?" Keiko asked.  
  
"We gotta find these Lord guys, and take away their amulets. After that, we destroy them." Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh. It doesn't sound dangerous." She said.  
  
"It is. Depending on the area, there are different creatures guarding the Lords. Plus there is a chance of running into the Followers." Mira answered.  
  
"Oh. Well, Yusuke if you have this mission to do, why are you here?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Mira doesn't know where to go next. We gotta wait for her to have a dream. Meanwhile, I get a nice, well deserved break." Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh. Well, if you have nothing to do, why don't we go to the movies?" She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction of the movies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~3 days later, at Yusuke's house~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is great. No demons, no bad guys. Just sitting, relaxing, doing nothing." Yusuke said to Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah. Mira hasn't had a dream yet. Though I'm starting to wonder if she ever will." He said.  
  
"Speaking of Mira, when was the last time you saw her?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Two nights ago. She just came home to sleep. She doesn't sleep much. And who knows what she does otherwise."  
  
"Oh. Sounds like Hiei. Just going off, without people knowing where to."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, lets go back to my house to play video games."  
  
"'k." Yusuke said as they walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Later that night, at Kuwabara's house~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's hot. Fire. That's it. There's fire everywhere. There's one of the Lords. Red robe, red hair. Ruby is the amulet. His eyes open. Red. He speaks."You betreyed Taatsae. It will not be wise to do it again. Help me."  
  
"...Tell me your name."  
  
"Sheiran."  
  
"Well, Sheiran. No. Go to hell." Mira says. Blackness. Her eyes open. Kuwabara and Yusuke look over at her. She had come in earlier to sleep.  
  
"Who are you telling to go to hell?"Yusuke asks.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Sheiran. The next Lord. The fire one." She said, thinking. "Unfortunately for you, only Hiei and I will be able to go."  
  
"What? Why does shorty get to go?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Easy. You want to become well done? Didn't think so. Tell Kurama to get Hiei. I gotta go talk to Koenma." She said, going to the window and leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Later, at Kurama's house~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, so its at a fire place. So what do the rest of us do?" Yusuke asked. Kurama had finally found Hiei, and Mira was back and had told them about the dream.  
  
"You guys are coming, just not into the fire. We'll need you to keep a look out. I told Koenma, and he thinks we need someone else to go with us, another fire demon. Luckily, I know where we can find one that will help us. A friend of mine, a slave. Kito. All we have to do is go back to the Aldebreshin Territory. Hope you won't mind another fire demon, Hiei" Mira said.  
  
"Hn."Was all Hiei said.  
  
"Ok, then let's find Botan and go." Kurama said.  
  
"Already done. She's waiting for us outside." Mira said, once again going out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~The Aldebreshin Territory~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You sure he will help?"Kuwabara asked.  
  
"You asked the same thing about me. Yes, I'm sure. He'll do anything to get out." Mira said. They were walking towards one of the palaces, when suddenly, out of one of the alleys, a boy came running, followed by 10 guards. His red hair was on fire. He took one look at Mira, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, and started ran towards them, screaming.  
  
"My hairs on fire!!! My hairs on gire!!!" He screamed, running straight towards them, the guards in close pursuit.  
  
I just want to say that no boys were burnt during the making of this story. If you really want to know who the boy is, wait until the next chapter, or read my bio, 'cause I did write about him there. Also, sorry if the girls are OOC, there personalities are hard for me to do. I hope I corrected all the mistakes this time, I didn't go as fast, and I read it out loud to check for mistakes. Sorry if I missed some. 


	6. The Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. Only own my character, my little brother's character, Kito(remember the little kid with his hair on fire? That's him), and the story.  
  
I know the last chapter sucked, I just wanted to get it out of the way. There might be some Kuwabara bashing in this and the upcoming chapters, but they are only from my brother, who doesn't like Kuwabara, and since Kito is his character, I have to make him act like DJ, who would most definately Kuwabara bash. I found only one mistake last chapter, but hey, I'm trying. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 6: The Boy.  
  
"What the hell?" Yusuke said, then started laughing at the boy. Kuwabara and Kurama looked surprised, and started looking around for water, and after laughing, Yusuke looked for water also. Hiei ignored the boy. Mira walked over to a stall where a poor man was trying to sell something, and grabbed a pole from the stall. She walked over to the boy as he came running, and she hit him on the head.  
  
"You can stop now Kito." She said. His hair suddenly extinguished itself. He reached behind him, and pulled a long, black, metal staff out. He got into a defensive position, and ignited it on fire. The two began circling each other, and the guards stopped to watch. Suddenly they both attacked at the same time, blocking, jabbing, and thrusting the staffs at each other, nothing but a blur of fire and wood. Finally, Mira's pole broke, and she held up the two halves in a cross shape just as the boy attacked. "Ok, ok. Looks like you haven't gotten rusty. You can stop now."  
  
"You left." He said, still trying to hit her. "You didn't say where you were going, and you left me behind."  
  
"Whoa, kid, chill. I know, but I had to. I'm here now, and I'll get you out. STOP!" She yelled. He stopped, looked at her, then gestured over his shoulder at the guards. She looked at them, and led the boy over to Yusuke. "Don't worry, he's ok. I'll explain later. We need to get rid of the guards so we can get him out of here."  
  
"...OK. Spirit Gun!" He yelled, shooting off his Spirit Gun at the guards. The blast caught and killed 5 of them, and the other 5 ran into an alley. Just as Yusuke and the others were about to go, more guards came pouring out of the alleys, having felt the blast."Ugh, more. Jeez, how many are there?" He asked, raising a hand to do the Spirit Gun again.  
  
"Too many." Hiei said, pulling off his headband.  
  
"Uhh, Hiei, you aren't going to do the Dragon thing, are you? Shit." Yusuke said, as he and the others backed up so that they were safely behind Hiei.  
  
"Black Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei said, as the Dragon rushed to engulf the guards. What guards remained immediately scattered.  
  
"That was SOOO awesome!!!" The boy said. As they walked toward the Outskirts, they were able to see Kito clearly. He had blood red hair, similar to Hiei's style, but shorter, red eyes, and was about 4'3". He wore a cloak similar to Hiei's, except that it had a lame pattern on it. He apparently was in awe over Hiei's Dragon technique.  
  
"Hey, he looks kinda like Hiei. Only shorter." Kuwabara said. The boy turned, and ran at Kuwabara, hitting him hard in the stomach with his staff.  
  
"Moron. It's not wise to make fun of him. Anyway, this is Kito. Kito, the one who did the Spirit Gun is Yusuke, the one who did the Dragon thing is Hiei, the moron is Kuwabara, and the redhead is Kurama. Just to let you know, Kito is a fire demon, and he was messing around when he set his hair on fire. It's a good distraction." Mira said.  
  
"You guys are so cool! First that Spirit Gun, then the Black Dragon of the Darkness Flame! I want to do those too!" Kito said, first pointing his hand like Yusuke had, then imitating Hiei when he had done the Dragon technique.  
  
"I don't think you can, kid. Hiei has a Jagan eye, so that's why he can do the Dragon technique. Your fire might help you do something similar to the Spirit Gun, though. But why would you want to when you have your staff? You're strong enough with that." Mira said.  
  
"Yeah, but those were cool!" Kito said.  
  
"Looks like you two have a fan." Kurama said to Yusuke and Hiei, smiling.  
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei said.  
  
"Uh, ok. Cool, I guess." Yusuke said.  
  
"There you guys are! Oh is that Kito? He looks so cute! Hi, I'm Botan." Botan said.  
  
"Call me cute again, and I set your oar on fire." Kito said, scowling at Botan.  
  
"Let's go, before more guards come, and Kito actually goes through with that threat." Kurama said, eyeing Kito, who was looking at Botan angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at Koenma's~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked in, and Koenma looked up. He immediately changed into his teenage form. "This is Kito? I wasn't expecting a child to have been your friend." He said, looking at Mira.  
  
"He is. I taught him how to fight, and I wouldn't be talking about anyone being a child, if I were you." Mira responded.  
  
"Got any food? I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in awhile." Kito said, walking over to the desk.  
  
"Uh, yeah. OGRE!" Koenma yelled. An ogre came in, carrying a plate of cookies.  
  
"Ok, so where to next?" Yusuke said, reaching for a cookie.   
  
"The Fire Desert. I believe you know that area, Kito?" Mira said, nibbling a cookie.  
  
"Uh huh. Why?" Kito said, stuffing as many cookies into his mouth as possible.  
  
"Remember my dreams? Well, that's why I left. The Fire Lord is in the Fire Desert, and you know that area." She said.  
  
"Yeah, ok. As long as I'm free." He said.  
  
"Hee, I still say you look like Hiei. Your shorter, though. Like a mini-Hiei." Kuwabara said, laughing.  
  
Kito scowled at him, and raised his hand. "Black Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Nothing. The group started laughing. He reached over, grabbed a cookie, set it on fire, and threw it at Kuwabara's head, who was laughing too hard to notice, and yelled, "Cookie of the Darkness Flame!"  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!! You little brat!!! My hair!!!" Kuwabara said, running around trying to extinguish the flames, while the others laughed, until finally Mira smacked Kito, who extinguished the fire.  
  
"He made fun of me!!! I am not anyone's mini!!! He calls me short again, and I'll kill him." Kito said.  
  
"No, you won't. He's human, you're demon. And even though he's weak, he did help a little, and he's part of their team. You may NOT kill him, or seriously harm him, got it?" Mira said, looking at Kito angrily.  
  
"Fine. But he better not make fun of me anymore!" Kito said, pouting.  
  
"I would advise you not to make fun of him any more if you value your hair." Kurama said to Kuwabara, as he and the others finally stopped laughing.  
  
"If we are done here, then I guess we should go. We have a long way to go. Botan, are you ready to go?" Mira said, looking at Botan.  
  
"Oh, of course. Let's get going, everyone." She said as they got up to leave.  
  
How was that? And yes, my little brother has tried to do Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but when someone laughed at him for failing, he grabbed a cookie and threw it(it wasn't on fire), and I thought it would be funny in the story. And yes, he thinks Yusuke and Hiei are the coolest. Later, he mimicks the Spirit Gun by doing a fire version. Hope you like this chapter. 


	7. The Fire Desert

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. I only own my character, I have partial ownership of my brother's character, Kito, and I own the story. Please don't use my(or my brother's) stuff without asking.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Funny but unrealistic, Alia? Not from what my friends say. If you read all the chapter's, then you would remember that there were details in chapters 1, 3, and 4. I didn't think you would needed me to describe Koenma's palace, Yusuke's home, Kuwabara's (actually, I don't remember what it looks like), or the Aldebreshin Territory again(do I really need to describe it again?). I'll try to add some more details, but it's hard because I'm pulling the places up from memory. All this happened in a dream I had a while ago, so it's not exactly easy to remember all the details. Ok?  
  
Chapter 7: The Fire Desert  
  
It was vast. Sand stretched for miles. They had been flying for about an hour, and they couldn't see the end. There wasn't just sand, there was fire, burning every where. "So where are we going, exactly? I don't think Botan's oar can get you guys close enough to get off." Yusuke said.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Kito will take care of it. Kito, we're looking for a hole that'll lead to a cave. There should be three rocks near it." Mira said, looking at Kito.  
  
"Uh...three rocks? Oh, I know! Fly a little to the right, Botan. There!" Kito said, pointing to three large rocks. "Go lower, so that I can put up the fire shield."  
  
"Fire shield?" Yusuke asked. "Oh." He said as Kito pulled out his staff, and used his energy to push away the fire. "Cool."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now, you guys stay here and wait. If you see anyone, make sure that they don't come in. Let's go, Kito, Hiei." Mira said as she walked into the cave. As soon as the three walked in, flames erupted around them and the entance. They continued to walk forward. Mira walked along the walls of the tunnel, fingering the marks on the wall. "There are definately more creatures here. Different, but if you look at these marks, the scorch marks and these claw marks, they were definately made by some creature."  
  
"What kind? No animals live around here." Kito asked, looking slightly worried.   
  
"I don't really know, Kito. It's definately a fire creature, but I'm not really familiar with fire creatures. The only ones I know of are phoenixes and dragons, and I'm pretty sure those aren't the creature's." Mira said. They kept walking down the fiery tunnel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, back with Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is stupid. Waiting. I hate waiting. There's probably nothing gonna happen out here." Yusuke said.  
  
"Uh, I don't think so, Urameshi. There's something out there, beyond the fire shield. A lot of somethings." Kuwabara said, looking worried.  
  
"Botan, I think it would be best if you flew to safety. It wouldn't be wise for you to be here." Kurama said.  
  
"Of course. I'll be up there if you need me." Botan said, flying up high into the air. A moment after, wolf-like creature's leapt out of the fire. Their fur was made of fire, and there teeth dripped acid and fire. There eyes glowed a cruel, cold red. There were ten of them, and they circled the three fighters.  
  
"Shotgun!" Yusuke yelled. The creatures dodged most of the attack, and leapt for his throat. A green, thorny whip suddenly came and lashed at them, knocking the creature's back. "Thanks Kurama."  
  
"No problem. Watch out." Kurama said as another creature jumped at Yusuke. This time a spirit sword slashed the creature in half, killing it. Unfortunatly, the other creature's were regenerating every time they fell and ran into the fire. Then they came back into the circle from a different direction.  
  
"Damn! They keep running!" Yusuke yelled, as he did another shotgun, "And I can't punch or kick them, or I'll get burned!"  
  
"We have to keep them away from the fire." Kurama said, as he lashed his Rose Whip at another creature, only to have it run back into the fire.  
  
"Oh, yeah, like that's easy. They're too fast!" Kuwabara said, slicing at a creature with his Spirit Sword. The three continued to attack the creatures. They were too busy to notice the five robed figures that crept past them into the cave tunnel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Back with Mira, Hiei, and Kito~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here." Hiei said, pointing to a light ahead. Mira looked up from the marks on the wall.  
  
"Let me go first." Mira said as she walked into the light. Fire lept up to the ceiling of a massive cavern. On the other side was a stone bed, on which Sheiran slept. "Let's go, it's safe." She said as she and the others walked over to Sheiran. Before they were even halfway across the room, a voice called from the entrance.  
  
"I don't think so." A black robed figure said. He and four similarily dressed people walked over to them. "You will not harm the Fire Black Lord."  
  
"We don't want to harm him, we just want to make sure he never wakes up. And who are you?" Kito asked. The figure looked down at him.  
  
"We are the Followers. I am leader of the Searchers for the Fire Black Lord. I am Karstu." Karstu said. He pulled out a large, red scimitar.  
  
"Ok, if you want to fight, then let's fight." A'Drea said(A/N:for anyone who's confused, she becames A'Drea when in a battle(battles with creatures, like the cat-sharks in ch. 4, don't count.)It's not a physical change, but her personality changes.), pulling out her own sword. Hiei was able to see that it was a black sword with a dragon surrounded by flames carved on one side of the blade, and a rose carved on the other. A'Drea's eyes became hard, cold, and calm. She was ready for battle.  
  
"Yeah, come on. Let's go." Kito said as he pulled out his staff. Hiei could make out a dragon engraved into the black, metal staff, just before Kito lit it, and his hair, on fire. He threw off his flame patterned cloak.(A/N:In the last chapter, there was a typo where I put 'lame' instead of 'flame' on accident.)Two of the Followers began circling him.  
  
"Hn. Fine." Hiei said as he too drew his sword and pulled off his cloak. The battle began, with Hiei fighting two of the Followers. One was extremely fast, and dodged most of the attacks, only to attack from behind, and the other was strong, and big, and attacked relentlessly, making it difficult for Hiei to block/attack him or the other Follower. He glanced over at A'Drea, and saw that she was rushing to help Kito. Hiei glanced at Kito, who was struggling to fend off his attackers, one who had a staff as well, and the other that had a pike and kept jabbing at him, giving Kito no time to attack, only barely managing to block. A'Drea rushed over to help, and they fought together. Kito blocked the jabs of the pike and staff, and A'Drea slashed, jabbed and sliced at the attackers. She suddenly retreated, then rushed forward, jumping up, flipping over the Followers, slicing one's neck, and landing on the other side to jab the wounded attacker in the chest. He was still holding his bleeding throat as he fell to the ground. Kito swept his staff low, knocking his opponent over, and he swiftly bashed the attacker's head open. Hiei, who had went back to his own battle, had managed to wound the big one, when the swift one surprised him by hitting him with the flat side of his sword. Hiei stumbled slightly, looked up to see the big one's sword coming down, when suddenly he stopped, grabbed his stomach, and fell over. Behind him, A'Drea pulled her bloody blade out of the guys back. The swift one was surprised at his comrades sudden death, and stopped. His mistake. Hiei turned around, and sliced his head off.  
  
"A'Drea!" Kito screamed. She turned to see Karstu holding the ruby amulet, and muttering to himself.  
  
"NO!" She yelled, racing over there. Too late. The Lord opened his ruby red eyes, sat up, and looked at A'Drea, smiling a cold, cruel smile.  
  
"You didn't listen. I could have made you very powerful. Now, give me Taatsae's amulet." Sheiran's cold, quiet, calm voice said.  
  
"No way. RUN!!" Mira said, changing back, and grabbing Kito's hand."Come on, Hiei! We can't fight a Black Lord, not on our own!" She yelled at Hiei, as she and Kito ran. After a second, Hiei turned and ran after them. Sheiran laughed, and the walls began to shake and crumble. The fire surrounding them became dark(A/N:Kinda like the Darkness Flames, I guess), and began to cause the three pain. They ran through the cave as rocks fell down on them. They reached the exit, and saw the others fighting wolve-like creatures. They ran towards them.  
  
"There you guys are. Why don't you give us a hand?" Kurama said, dodging a creature.  
  
"No time! BOTAN!!! We need to go, NOW!!" Mira shouted at Botan. She flew down, and they got on, flying away from the danger. Yusuke looked back, and saw the dark flames, and a dark figure standing among them. Kuwabara shuddered.  
  
"Man, there's a really strong demon down there." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yeah. We failed this one. They woke him up. Sheiran is awake. The only thing we can do now is find the other amulets, and hope to somehow get Sheiran's amulet. We need to go back and inform Koenma. I'm sorry, I let Karstu go by." Mira said, hanging her head.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I'm guess I wasn't strong enough for two Followers." Kito said dejectedly.  
  
"No, they weren't just followers. They were descendents of the weak Black Hearts. There stronger than normal demons." Mira said, patting Kito's head.  
  
"What happened back there?" Kurama asked. After listening to their story, he said,"It was neither of your faults. Mira, you had to help Kito, and Kito, you're still young, and not as strong."  
  
"Thanks, Kurama. By the way, I feel a dream coming soon." Mira said.  
  
Well, what do you think? Enough details? Any idea's what the other creature's should be like(like for the snow, earth, and air areas)? Or what the other Black Lords names should be? Please review. 


	8. Training, dreams, and sercets

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. I only own my characters, and I'm using Kito with permission from my brother.  
  
(A/N: First off: No, I am not back yet. My computer is still broken, and I have no money to fix it (yet). My friend Kagoha is putting this up for me. I felt I needed to update for all of you that like my story. Second: If there are mistakes, they maybe because my .handwriting sucks. Seriously, few people can read it. Third: Another reason for the delay, I had major writers block. But I am partly over that, at least for this chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: training, dreams, and secrets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the middle of forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mira stands with her sword, the Dark Blade, glaring at the now chopped up tree. She was remembering Sheiran and the Black Hearths. Not that they lost, but they had retreated. "Because I wanted to. I'm not ready to fight them, but I made the others think less of me." she thought. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and attacked the tree again. It eventually broke and she found another tree to abuse. "Why don't you go into A'Drea-mode?" a voice in her head asked with an evil tone. "No! I needed to be strong, not the fighter within! Besides, that part of me controls Darkness. The Darkness is....difficult to use. It might take over, and then what?" she responded. She stood there for awhile, when she felt Hiei and Kurama's new familiar energy coming towards her.  
  
"There you are. You disappeared, and we wondered where you were."  
  
Kurama exclaimed. When she didn't answer, he looked around at the many abused tree "Training?"  
  
"... Yes. I needed to be ready next time, so we won't need to retreat." Mira with a determined look on her face.  
  
"You needed to retreat, not me." Hiei hated the though of him retreating from battle.  
  
"Hiei, she knows them better then us. She knew they would be difficult. According to Kito, Sheiran caused the fire to hurt even you fire demons." Karama said. Then, to change the subject. "Won't your sword break if you keep doing that?"  
  
"No. It's made of Onyx, by a silver-white dragon. It wont break, chip, or get dull. You talked to Kito? Where is he?" Mira asked, after answering the question. Silently to herself, she thought "and the blade was carved by my father. Along with her sword. Diamond was her's."  
  
"Yes, I talked to him. Once I persuaded him to leave Yusuke alone, anyway. He's in the forest. You did say he can take care of himself." Kurama said.  
  
"Yes, he can. He's done it for five years, since he was separated from his sister, Kitiana Rose." Mira replied.  
  
"What about my sister?" Kito asked, walking into the clearing. He stopped, looked around. "Whoa. Who got mad at the trees?"  
  
"I did. And I was just telling Kurama that you've taken care of yourself since you were separated from Kitiana." Mira said, smiling at Kito. Kito was like her brother and she cared for him.  
  
"Oh.... watch what I learned!" Kito said, raising his finger. He held his hand like Yusuke did during a spirit gun, and he yelled. "Fire Gun!" A blast of fire sped from his finger into a tree, which went up in flames. "I can't do a spirit gun like Yusuke-sama, so I did a fire version. Cool,huh?"  
  
"Yes, now you need to put out the fire before it spreads." she said, then added "Yusuke-sama? You really think he's that cool?"  
  
"Yep! Him and Hiei-sama are so cool!" he replied, then narrowed his eyes at the fire. It slowly went out. "Hey, Hiei-sama! Wasn't that technique cool?"  
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei said. Just then, Yusuke and Kuwrabara came into the clearing.  
  
"Hey, you having a party without us?" Yusuke said , grinning.  
  
"No! We wouldn't have a party without you, Yusuke-sama." Kito said jumping up and down.  
  
"Why don't you just drop the "sama" part, ok Kid? It's a little..... weird." Yusuke said. Kito nodded. Mira rolled her eye, and turned to Hiei.  
  
"If you think I'm so weak as to retreat, why didn't you stay? You didn't have to listen to me." Mira said.  
  
He didn't answer at first, then "you aren't so weak. You knew their strengths, and knew better than to fight. I followed as a way of protecting your retreat." he said slowly.  
  
"... Thank you. Would you spar with me? A tree isn't a good opponent." she asked, motioning to the trees.  
  
"... Yes. It will be good to practice against someone who's powers I knew little about." Hiei replied, pulling out his sword as the others withdrew to safety. Mira and Hiei circled each other, and Mira attacked first, slashing at Hiei. He blocked and disappeared. She smiled, and disappeared as well. Then, to the left of the clearing, there was a clash as the two swords met. The clashes moved across the clearing as the two fighter attacked, leapt back, and attacked again. Those that could see it saw a small smile playing on Mira's lips, and Hiei looked like he was actually having a challenge. Suddenly, Mira leapt over Hiei and stayed in the air, with the wind holding her up. Hiei looked at her. She smiled and cupped her hand, forming a fire ball in her hand. She threw it at him, and he dodged. She kept throwing them at Hiei, and he dodge most and blocked others.  
  
"Why isn't she fighting him on the ground anymore?" Kito asked Kurama.  
  
"Hiei is obviously a better swordsmen, so she's using other ways. Partly, I think, she wants to see what he'll do, and she's testing her power." Kurama responded, watching the fight curiously.  
  
"Oh. She hasn't done that flying thing since she fought Serasa two years ago." Kito said. Hiei, tired of the fireballs, threw his sword at Mira. She looked surprised and used her sword to sent it back at him. As she did so, lighting struck near Hiei, causing him to miss catching the sword. He disappeared again, and Mira looked around. He appeared behind her using his fist to sent her into the ground. She landed with a thud, and more lighting attempted to strike Hiei. He fell to the ground and rushed toward Mira. She backed into the shadows and disappeared. He looked around for her, unable to see her. "She can control darkness and shadows. She's hiding in them." Kito told Yusuke and Kurama. Hiei heard, and took off his white headband, revealing the jagan eye. He suddenly ran across the clearing, grabbing his sword, and rushed at the shadow of a large oak tree. The 'shadow' moved into another, and ran across the clearing. Hiei turned and raced to Mira. She stopped, faced him, and ran with her sword straight out at him. He leaped over her at the moment. She turned, swinging her sword to strike him and froze as his sword was laid across her neck.  
  
"I win." he said, then dropped his sword to catch her as she slumped to the ground, her eyes glazed over.  
  
"Another dream." Kurama said as he and the others rushed over to Hiei and Mira. Hiei let Mira down on the ground as her eyes closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mira pushed her way through trees in an unknown forest. She see's a rock bed holding a man with green hair, green robes, and with an Emerald amulet, his eyes open, and they are as emerald as the jewel. Mira's breath catches. Those eyes were familiar. Juddenly, Sheiran is there. He smiles coldly at her. "You keep betraying us. Don't you understand? Or maybe you don't know. You can be one of us. Powerful."  
  
"Lies. How can I be one of you? I'm not a black heart! And why do you ask me? The other orb guardians never had you asked!" Mira said angrily.  
  
The earth black lord smiled as well as he sat up. "You are a black heart, in a way. You will learn. That's why we ask you. You control darkness, so we ask you instead of Tisa."  
  
"Tisa?" Mira whispers softly. "She's dead! You can't ask her!"  
  
"You don't understand, young one. She's died in this world. She's alive again, elsewhere. If she were truly dead and waiting to be reborn in another life years from now, you would be dead too. Your souls are connected because you are twins. We will get rid of the connection, and you can join us as you are meant to."  
  
"NO! I won't join you! And you can't hurt her!"  
  
"How will you stop us? You can't get to her without the help of your friends. And you won't tell them. You will join us eventually. We'll wait. I'll wait for you to find the amulets. Then I will wake my brother up." Sheiran said.  
  
"Oh, and might want to hurry. The longer you wait, the weaker your connection becomes. When its non-excitant, she dies. We won't need to keep her alive any more, because then we can have you. And I am A'Tash." the earth black lord said smiling.  
  
"NO! Tisa!" Mira said, awaking with a call for her sister. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"Mira! It's ok. Your safe....... who's Tisa?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Nobody. Forget it." Mira said looking down. 'Tisa is my secret. I don't want to tell them. I still haven't forgotten, and I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. But I will when the time is right.' she looked up at Hiei, and said "I know where the earth amulet is."  
  
(A/N: So.... how was that? There was training, dreams,(and daydreams), and definable a secret. Sorry if the chapter was long, but I needed to have that stuff. And to explain about A'Drea and Mira! Mira is Mira, and becomes A'Drea in times of need, because that part after soul is difficult to control. It's kinda like Shuaichi Kurama and Yoko Kurama. Two different parts of a soul, but only one can control at a time. Get it? Hope so, because there's a major part concerning that later on... and another thing. Remember how I said I wouldn't do pairings? Well... I'm thinking of a Hiei x Mira. Do you think it would work? And I'm learning a little japanese (yusuke-sama, hiei-sama). No updates unless I get at least 5 more reviews, so read and review. 


	9. The Jade Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH . . . forget this you know by now that I DO NOT OWN THEM. Ok ((K: ok, ok chill, CHILL Miss Snappy.)) I don't even have money. Ok? So don't sue me, it's not worth it. I will not write disclaimers for now on((K: YEAH !!!!! no more long disclaimers! My poor fingers.))  
  
~A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san. Hope everyone liked the last chap. Just between us, I wrote it during English, French II ((no Japanese at the school, otherwise I'd take that),and Algebra II ((That's right, Alg. II, and I'm only a sophomore)) and don't worry; there wasn't much work to do, so I didn't miss anything. Also, Kagoha ((K: ME !)) has permission to "pop up" from time to time((K: like now. :P)), so be prepared. My computer is still down, so you know. I have the money, but not the time. Soon though, hopefully. And what is this about Mira X Kurama((K:NO, MINE!!))? What do they have so much in common? ((K: I tell her what reviews she gets, if you were wondering.)) Any reason why? Not that there's anything wrong with it . . . but why him, why not Hiei? It's not a big deal yet though, because it won't start to show for a while. The only reason I'm putting this up is from boredom, though I wish I had had more reviews...And if anyone's interested, Kagoha and I are starting a weekly magazine for our area about anime, magic, music, games, sites, etc., and if anyone would like to help out, write to BladedreamD@yahoo.com, and put what you would like to write about, what you know about it, the name you plan on using, etc. Make the subject "Cool-lision; topic" or it might risk deletion.((K: ok the story now, no more a/n. It is very hard to read her handwriting. Her handwriting is this big. Can you read this? I think not! So bear with me.))  
  
Chapter 9: The Jade Forest  
  
~*~*~*~*~In the Middle of forest*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where?" Yusuke asked Mira.  
  
"... The Jade Forest. If we travel for a day, we should get there . . . maybe. I'd be totally out of my element, though." Mira said looking uncertainly in a northward direction.  
  
"A day? We could get there faster." Kito said.  
  
"No. The Jade Forest moves around. In about a day. It will be around . . . that direction, in the time it would take us to walk a day." Mira said, then added. "The Lord's name is A!Tash, and in the Forest I won't be much help in locating him. The . . . energy of the Forest will throw me off course. Kurama you might be able to help. We'll have to hurry though, before the Forest moves again."  
  
"What will I be looking for?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Um . . . have you ever seen a Jadesa? The Jade Rose?" Mira asked.  
  
"I think so, as Youko I have. It's a rose that has jade petals, ne? It gives off a specific energy, and glows green." Kurama asked. ((K: Youko ! Where, where's Youko, come back my dream boy *drooling on computer*. B:Ah, Kagoha, how are you going to write this if you're drooling over Kurama? *Shakes head* Move over, I'll type while I'm here, until you get over Kurama. ))  
  
"Yes. It looks like this, only with jade petals." Mira said, forming a ball with her hands. As she pulled her hands apart, blue energy began to form a flower. In her hand was a glowing, silver-blue rose with a silver stem and thorns.  
  
"I thought you aren't an Earth demon...." Kuwabara asked, looking confused.  
  
"She's not . . . the silver-blue rose . . . Mira? You were named after the Mira?" Kurama asked, Mira nodded. (A/N: No, in reality, Mira doesn't mean silver-blue rose and Jadesa isn't Jade Rose. It's something I made up. Names always have meaning to me, so if I don't know it, I make it up, ok?)  
  
"Anyway, the Jadesa looks like a jade version of this. Kurama, there are a group of Jadesa's near A`Tash, so just focus on that, ok?" Mira asked. He nodded. Mira looked at the group and began to walk north, towards the Forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~A Day Later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mira pushed through a jade colored bush. "Here we are. The Jade Forest." She said, looking at the jade colored plants everywhere. "I hate this place. Fire has no affect on the plants, so I can't do much. And why do you keep looking at me ?!?" She snapped at Hiei. He looked slightly startled, and disappeared. "Fine, then ! Leave ! The Jagan won't work here, so don't get lost !"((K: I think she likes him... B: Kagoha ! I, I mean she, does not ! Shut up !))She called after him.  
  
"Why won't it?" A girl asked from a tree above. The group looked at her, startled and watched as she jumped out of the tree. She was a bit shorter than Mira, and looked 13. She had a sweet face, white hair, eyes, and clothes, and angel-bird wings. She also had white dog ears and a white dog tail. She looked very innocent.  
  
"Uh...Who are you?" Mira asked, wary of the newcomer.  
  
"You answer my question first." The girl responded.  
  
"...The energy of the Forest cancels out the energy of the Jagan...I heard this from another with the Jagan. Your turn."  
  
"Who she is isn't important." A boy said from behind them. He looked 14, and was taller than the girl, but still shorter than Mira. He had the same color eyes as Mira, and short, spiked, dark brown hair, and silver wolf ears and tail. He was wearing human-looking clothes: blue jeans, a black shirt with the quote"Having a conscious doesn't prevent you from sin, it only prevents you from enjoying it." in blood red. He wore sunglasses in an attempt to cover his eyes. (A/N: I got that quote from another fanficton, though I don't remember which.))  
  
"Yes, it is. I answered her damned question, now she better tell me who the hell she is. And who you are as well." Mira said, getting irritated.  
  
"K-K-Kitiana?" Kito asked, stepping towards the girl. "Kitiana, is that you? It's me, Kito."  
  
"Kito? Little brother, is that you?" The girl said, her entire appearance changing. Her hair changed to black with red streaks, her eyes to an extremely dark chocolate brown. Her clothes changed as well. Her pants changed to black, flared with a fire pattern, her shirt similar to the boy's, with a quote of "Good girls go to heaven and bad girls go everywhere." Her face became that of a girl with an attitude problem.  
  
"You're Kitiana Rose?" Mira asked, staring at her. "Then who's that?"  
  
"My boyfriend, Nesarko Kiyad. Kito, look at how big you've gotten ! You were four the last time I saw you !" She said, looking at Kito, then she turned to Nesarko. "Nesarko, this is my little brother, Kito, and his friends"  
  
"Humph. If you trust them, fine." He said.  
  
"Kitiana ! This is Mira. She's like a sister to me, ever since I became a slave. This is Kurama, Kuwabara-I mean Kuwabara, and Yusuke-sama. The one that left was Hiei-sama."  
  
"Cool. Nice to meet all of you. And call me Angel." Kitiana said.  
  
"Alright, 'Angel'. Do you know where a green, green robed man is? He'd be sleeping on a stone bed, with Jadesa's near him" Mira asked.  
  
"Um . . . I might have, somewhere near the center of the Forest. It's really creepy there, though. Nothing likes to go there." Angel said, shuddering. Hiei suddenly reappeared near Kurama, looking at Angel and Nesarko.  
  
"Hn. More weaklings." Hiei said. Angel had to go over to Nesarko to stop him from attacking Hiei. Hiei ignored them and turned to Mira. "There are some of those Flowers around here, so that you know, they seemed weak."  
  
"They most likely are. The Jade Forest cancels darkness out, so many Black Hearts can't enter. Only the weaklings." Mira said, The group began to walk towards the center. Hiei walked a ways behind, and after hesitation, so did Mira. "What?"  
  
"You are keeping a secret from us. There's more to those dreams than you're telling." Hiei said, looking at her.  
  
"You keep secrets from Yukina, your sister." At his surprised look, she added. "I can see the resemblance, and I had a feeling you two were related. If you have a secret, so do I. And I see no reason to reveal them, to anyone...but wait, how did you know that I had secrets?"  
  
Hiei began to walk ahead and said over his shoulder, "I'm a telepath."  
  
"Oh." She said. 'How can I tell them what the Lords said? How can I be a Black Heart? Black Hearts care only for themselves. No family, only power and cold-heartedness. I may be cold sometimes, but Tisa and Kito. . . I care about them...and the others...' Her thoughts were interupted.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Kito declared. Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out some candy, which he handed tossed to Kito.  
  
"NO!!!" Mira and Angel yelled at the same time, just as Kito popped it into his mouth. "No..." Mira moaned as Kito began running around in circle's around Yusuke. "Now he's hyper! Never, ever give him candy, ever!!"  
  
"WHEEEE!!!" Kito yelled as he ran around, bumping into everyone before he ran into the forest.  
  
"Leave him. He'll catch up later." Mira said angrily. She charged ahead, when suddenly, a Tarzan like yell could be heard as a vine holding Kito went across the path. Nesarko stomped his foot into the earth and a tree moved in front of Kito, hitting him. "Kurama, vines." Mira said, pointing to Kito, who was getting up. "You're an earth demon, Nesarko?"  
  
"Yeah partly." He responded. Kurama's vines wrapped Kito up so that he was unable to move.  
  
"What are we going to do with him?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Leave him, like I said. Unless you want to drag or carry him. I don't care." Mira answered and she started walking again.  
  
"I though she cared for Kito..." Yusuke said uncertainly to Kurama as he picked Kito up.  
  
"She does, but I think something got her upset, and when she's upset, she seems to be uncaring. She also seems occupied with something, like she's troubled. She seems irate, angry, and will be cold with us. I also think she's changing the way she is around others." Kurama said thoughtfully as he watched Mira. 'She seemed upset after her dream, and after talking to Hiei. I wonder what he said?' Kurama thought. " Mira, there, to your right are a group of Jadesa'a." He called after they had walked a bit. She stopped and looked to her right. She motioned to them to go to her.  
  
"There it is. Let's go." Kuwabara said, walking ahead. Mira grabbed him and pulled him back, putting her hand over his mouth.  
  
"You baka! Haven't you noticed how quiet it is? You can't just walk right in. Listen." Mira whispered.  
  
"I don't hear anything." Yusuke said.  
  
"Exactly. No sound. Not even a bird. The earth creatures are near." Kurama answered before Mira did. She nodded.  
  
"I'll go first." Nesarko said, looking for a way to show Hiei that he wasn't "weak". Before anyone could say anything, he walked into the clearing. He looked around, turned, and held out his arms. "All clea-" He was abruptly cut off as a large bear rushed into the clearing and head- butted Nesarko. The group in as more bears rushed into the clearing. Kurama made the vines clinging to Kito disappear so that he could fight. The bears growled, showing acid-dripping teeth. They ran at the group. Mira and Hiei pulled out their swords while Kurama pulled out his Rose Whip. Kuwabara began slicing at the bears with his double Spirit Sword while Kito hit them with his flaming staff. Angel ran to help Nesarko, lifting him him up and setting him down out of the small circle of bears. She then landed and changed into a rottweiler and charged at the bear. Nesarko pulled out his staff and began attacking, wincing as he did so from the pain of his crushed ribs. Mira, following Angel, put her sword away and changed into a silver fox-wolf. She clawed and bit at the bears, helping Hiei push the bears into a tight circle like Kurama and Yusuke were doing. Kito and Kuwabara were, surprisingly, working together to help , and Angel and Nesarko caught on and began doing the same. Finally, there were only three left. Suddenly, they grew bigger, taller than the trees, and they began swiping at the fighters, knocking them away like flies. Mira changed back to demon form, and, pulling out her sword, she drove it into one's foot. It howled and flung her into a tree, where she was knocked unconcious.  
  
"Mira!!!" Hiei and Kurama yelled, then they both charged at the bear, slashing it's feet until it fell down onto it's back. Angel grew bigger and bit it's throat, biting through it's jugular vein, killing it. Yusuke did a large "Spirit Gun" while Kuwabara sliced the other bears leg. Mira slowly rose and looked up with cold, hateful eyes. A'Drea. She ran at the bear, changing into the fox-wolf, and growing to the size of a tree while going more wolf than fox. Her silver fur changed to black, and her eyes were shot with red and black. Even her fangs were black, except for the top left one, which was silver-white. She pushed the last bear down and tore its stomach open with its claws. It shrieked in pain and tried to defend itself, but to no avail. A'Drea move her claws up to it's throat, and she bit in, tearing through its throat. With it dead, she stopped and looked around. "Mira?" Kurama asked. She growled. "A'Drea?" Silence, then she changed back to demon, the hateful, uncaring, dark look still in her eyes, and she walked to the Earth Black Lord, who had been forgotten in the battle and was lying on a stone bed surrounded by Jadesa's. A'Drea walked over to him and bent down and picked up his Amulet, and said, so quietly that only Hiei and Kurama heard it:  
  
"I will join you soon. We will get rid of Kagoha for she is not needed and is too much of a distraction."  
  
"A'Drea?" Kurama asked. She shook herself, and the hateful darkness left her silver-blue eyes. She looked from her blood covered hands that were holding the Earth Amulet to Hiei and Kurama to the dead bears and finally to the tree she had been flung against, confused.  
"What the hell happened?" Mira asked. "Why am I covered in blood?"  
  
"Don't you remember? You changed into a huge black wolf, killed the bear, and grabbed that Amulet." Kito said as Angel changed back to her demon form.  
  
"I changed to A'Drea? Fully? KUSO! And no, I don't remember. All I remember is that that baka bear flinging me into that tree, which hurt like hell by the way, blacking out, then waking up and I'm covered I blood, holding the Earth Amulet!" She yelled, licking the blood around her lips casually. " And now I have guts on my claws. I hate the full wolf form! It gets very...bloodthirsty. I like blood and all, but not this much, and I hate guts." She said, flinging her hands to shake the blood off.  
  
"Mira, Hiei and I need to ask you something." Kurama said, motioning away from the group. Mira walked to an area out of the clearing. " You don't remember? Not even what you said?"  
  
"No! How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't remember anything. When...when I'm in that form, I...I've heard of your 'youko' form, Kurama, when you change, and that part is cold and a fighter, and you aren't really in control. A'Drea is like that for me, only I can bring her out during a battle, and I can usually control it. When she gets out, like she apparently just did she's...she's black. Darkness is what she is. I warn you, stay away if it happens again." Mira said hesitantly.  
  
"You said that you would join them soon. You said that you'd get rid of 'Kagoha.' Who is Kagoha?" Hiei asked. Mira's face flickered as if the name was familiar to her somehow, in the back of her mind, but then it was gone and her face became impassive again.  
  
I honestly don't know. And that's something that I will tell you. A'Drea probably knows, not me. I only get small snatches of her memory."Mira answered, then turned to face Hiei angrily. "Why don't you try and ask her next time. Maybe she'll tell you what you want to know. Do not ask me anymore. I'll tell you when I want to, not before. Oh, and she's more secretive than I am." She said before she turned and walked back into the clearing. "Let's go. We have what we came for."  
  
~ Well? Good? Bad? I hope I got you thinking, wondering, and curious about Mira and A'Drea. There was a name in there that should have been familiar. At least I have you entertained. Oh, and if you are going to criticize (which I really don't mind), please give suggestions, ok? Don't just say you want something to change and not give ideas. I need to know the specifics, like examples of ideas or problems in my story, ok? Feel free to ask questions, comment on something, criticize, suggest ideas, compliment me, or log a complaint. I really don't mind, and I'll answer such stuff in my author's notes. I need 5 reviews for the next chapter. So please review, bye! 


	10. Changes, Revelations, and a slave hunter

~Hey Minna-san. Hope everyone's well, and that you liked the last chapter. Umm. . . I don't mind if anyone want's to use my stuff, as long as you tell me first, mention that you got it from me, and let me know the name of the story so that I can read it. Kagoha want's me to ask you to read her Harry Potter story, "The Unknown Truth." It does have mistakes in it, and it does start out kind of slow, but it will get better, especially towards the end. And read my new story, "One All Hallows Eve." It's YYH as well, and it kinda has Mira and Tisa in it.  
  
Chapter 10: Changes, Revelations, and a slave hunter.  
  
~*~*~*~At Koenma's Palace~*~*~*~  
  
". . .it was scary. One minute, she's unconscious, the next, she's...changed. She was. . . like another person, and it was like she didn't care. She was cold, hateful, and cruel. She seemed like one of the Black Hearts she hates so much." Kurama said. He, along with Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kito, Angel, and Nesarko, were telling Koenma what had happened. Kurama had told the story of the fight and Mira's change to A'Drea, and was finishing with his opinion on her change. Koenma was in his teenage form, and was leaning against his chair, thinking.  
"Kito, you know her best. Has anything like this ever happened before?" Koenma finally asked.  
"No. Well, she does in a fight, kinda. In the pits, she changed, but. . . she always seemed. . . to have control, I guess, and she never changed that much or was that cold." Kito told him. 'She wasn't only cold, but dark as well. I felt a darkness in her, and I couldn't even read her mind. I've never known anything like this. It was darker even than the darkness of my Jagan eye.' Hiei thought.  
"Hmmm. . . unfortunately, I don't know much about this, and this mission is very important. You'll just have to be careful, on your guard." Koenma warned them.  
"This mission doesn't seem very important. Not much to do but follow Mira's instructions and fight whatever monsters show up. She could probably do it on her own. I don't see why she needs us to help her." Yusuke said. Koenma shook his head.  
"It is very important. Without her, you would probably never find the Amulets. If the Black Lords are awakened, they will take over, and destroy the world as we know it. Mira is unable to do this on her own because the dreams give her a weakness. I think the Black Lords are communicating with her, trying to persuade her to help them. She would, if it weren't for you. If I understand her right, she feels loyalty to you for rescuing her, and she owes it to you to help you. That's why you must help her, and finish the mission. I have a feeling that things are going to get harder and more challenging soon; remember, we still have the Fire Black Lord, Sheiran, to deal with and since he escaped, he hasn't showed up yet." Koenma told them. He let the meaning of his words sink in; they were the only ones keeping Mira from completely changing and they were the only ones she cared about. "Speaking of Mira, where is she?" He asked.  
"She ran off after we left the Jade Forest. She gave me the Earth Amulet first, though. Here." Yusuke said as he handed the emerald Amulet to Koenma. "If what you said is true, we should find Mira."  
  
~*~*~*~Somewhere near the edge of a forest~*~*~*~  
  
'What happened? I felt like I was a prisoner in my own mind or like I was bound. I was watching it, but like it was far away. I couldn't move or talk or anything. Was it because of A'Drea Jaye? She's never taken over so-so completely before. It was so dark, so cold. The darkness. . .' Mira shuddered as she sat thinking in a tree. Below, she saw a ningen walk by. "If what A'Tash and Sheiran said is true, then that means that Tisa is alive and in another world. Did they mean ningenkai? Is she a ningen now like Kurama? How will I find her? Koenma could probably help, if I asked. He probably has a file on her somewhere. Should I ask? No. I've never asked for help before, and I don't plan on starting now.' She looked up as her hypersensitive fox-wolf ears heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. She narrowed her eyes and saw a familiar pink kimono. 'Botan? What does she want? Not like I care.' Mira thought. She stayed in the tree, hidden in the shadows.  
"Mira?" Botan called, looking around. "Mira? Are you there? Koenma sent me to find you. Hello? Shizuru, can you sense her?" Botan asked. 'Koenma? What does that pacifier sucking baby want?' Mira thought. Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina ((Kuwabara: Yukina? Where? Where's my precious Yukina? B: Calm down, baka. It's just in the story. K:*Hits Kuwabara on head* Baka. Kuwabara: *holds head* oww!! Yukina! I need you to heal me! *runs off in search of Yukina*)) appeared.  
"Nope. Nothing like when I first met her. Her energy is weird. Unless she's hiding it, she's not here." Shizuru said as she smoked a cigarette ((*Surgeon General pops in* Smoking causes cancer. DO NOT SMOKE! How can you have someone smoking in a story? B:*eyes intruder warily* Hey, it's just a story. That's what Shizuru does. Therefore, I have to have it in the story. K:*Pushes Surgeon General out of story room* Bye! Ok, so that he doesn't have an excuse to come in, don't smoke people. It's bad. B: Thank you. Now, if that's it with the intrusions, back to the story.)), looking bored.  
"I feel something warm. . .like fire." Yukina said. 'Shit, I forgot about her ice. She feels the heat from my fire. . . uh-oh' Mira thought. "Let me try to isolate it." Yukina said as an icy-coldness seeped around the area and up into Mira's tree. Mira jumped out, finding the tree too cold, and ran off at lightning speed.  
"Well, we found her. Too bad she ran off." Botan said. "Why did she run away, though? She knows us."  
"I don't know, but there's no way we'll catch her. We'll need the guys." Keiko said.  
  
~*~*~A Little Later, deeper in the forest~*~*~  
  
"This is stupid. We'll never find her." Yusuke said as he and the others searched in the forest for Mira. Botan, Angel, and Nesarko were searching through the air to see if she had decided to fly away.  
"I don't see why we have to find her. Can't she come back on her own? I mean, yeah there's the whole Black Heart problem, but she can take care of herself. She probably just wants to be alone." Kuwabara said, just before a tree branch hit his face. "Oww!! You fucking little brat!!" He yelled at Kito as Kito began laughing and ran up ahead of him. Kuwabara glared and grumbled at him  
"We have to find her because it's dangerous for her to be out on her own with the dreams she's been having. Also, she may have had another dream, and is not wanting to tell us. She's also in danger of her other self, and the Follower's are after her." Kurama said as walked on.  
"Hiei-sama! Yusuke-sama! Kurama!((K:Notice how he didn't mention Kuwabaka? Good little minion, Kito. ATTACK KUWABAKA!!! Kito:Ok!*is stopped by B'.* B:No, no attacking the characters. Kagoha, do I need to say a certain word? K:Noo...bye *disappears*)) I found her, hurry!" Kito yelled. The group ran up to the edge of the clearing he was at, and there they saw Mira flying in the air, avoiding a large scimitar that a large demon was swinging at her. She landed on the ground and glared hatefully at him. Her eyes showed signs of fear, worry, and anger.  
"You fucking bastard! Leave me alone! GO AWAY!!" She screamed at him as a drop of blood fell down from a cut on her cheek. She had drawn the Dark Blade, and was crouched in a defensive position. He laughed.  
"Ah, A'Drea, you know that I can not do that. I see you've gotten stronger. That's good, you'll put on a better show for the crowds. Lord Ritanni will be pleased to get you back, and he's paying me and my men a great deal of money for your capture and return." He laughed again as a dozen demons came into the clearing. Mira's face paled at the mention of her former lord and master.  
"I won't go back! And I'm not A'Drea Jaye! I never was. I'm Mira. MIRA!!" She said defiantly.  
"Yeah, I'm Ryshad. It doesn't matter what name you go by, you're still A'Drea. You look and act like her, and you still have that dark sword. The dark glint is in your eyes, just beneath the surface, smoldering, making them look like a'drea, the moonshadow." He said, laughing softly. He looked back and saw Yusuke. "Ah, I see your new friends are here. Too bad."  
Mira looked at them. "Hiei, Kurama, stay back. This is my fight, not yours. I can handle this. There's no reason for you to get involved." Mira yelled at them. Kurama hesitated, then nodded. Hiei looked a bit angry at not being able to battle, but he, like Kurama, understood Mira's pride and wish to keep them from the danger and to fight her own battles. Hiei also looked a bit worried as did Kurama. Just then, Ryshad ran at Mira while she was distracted. She barely managed to flip over him and avoid his scimitar, and then the other demons attacked. She began dodging, slicing, slashing, kicking, punching, and flipping to fight her attackers. She found herself facing a large mace, and she backed up into a demon that grabbed her arms. She let herself fall to the ground and as she fell out of his arms she swung around and cut his legs. The mace demon swung at her and she jumped up over it and landed on his head. She flipped off him and swung her sword down onto another, cleaving his skull in two. She turned and ran back to the mace demon and as he swung again, she slid under his legs to the back of him, got up, and stabbed the Dark Blade into his back, and then she swung it out of him and swung around to slice off the head of another demon. Kurama, Yusuke, Kito, Kuwabara, and Hiei were in awe over how fast she moved and attacked, and of her power and speed. Mira suddenly found her wrists caught by a whip that bound them. The whip pulled her hands tight and she dropped her sword. It fell and became an ordinary, black katana. ((In case you're wondering, the shape and style of her sword is like Inuyasha's; when not in use it looks like an ordinary katana, but in battle or use, it has a large blade.)) "Bastard! Damn you! Let go of me!" She said at the holder of the whip, Ryshad. She dug her heels into the ground and pulled at the whip, trying to free her wrists. The demons laughed as she struggled to free herself. One of the demons, the one with the cut legs, punched her in the stomach, making her drop to the ground. Ryshad came closer and pulled the whip high enough to lift her off the ground. She began kicking. Hiei started forward, but was stopped by an invisible barrier. He touched the barrier and saw color ripple away from where he had touched it.  
"We can't get in to help her." He said as Mira struggled more under the taunts of the demons. "He knew that her friends, us, would come, so he erected this barrier, and it probably goes around the entire clearing."  
"Hey! You guys get out of here! You don't want them to take you too. Go you baka's!" Mira shouted to them as she kicked one of the demons. None of them moved; they had no intention of abandoning her even though they could do nothing to help. Kurama felt the barrier, trying to find a weakness, and Kuwabara and Yusuke attacked it. Kito whispered something to Hiei, and he nodded. Kito knelt by the barrier and held his hands against the barrier and closed his eyes in concentration. Mira began yelling. "Put that down, you kisama!" She yelled at a demon who had picked up her sword. When she had dropped it, it had become a black katana. Now that a demon was holding it though, the blade changed to a dull stone, completely useless. "HA! It only works for me, and only I can hold it." She added as the handle burned the demons hands off. Ryshad reached up and held Mira's face in his hands.  
"You know, if you weren't so good at fighting, Lord Ritanni would have made you one of his personal, pleasure slaves by now; you're so beautiful, just like your mother was." He said as he caressed her face. She paled and looked terrified, and she began to struggle even more to free herself so that she could severely hurt him. He laughed. "Look at me, zæna." He said, pulling her face to look into his eyes. Mira tried to look away, but she was unable to. She found herself looking into his dark, violently purple eyes, and her body relaxed. She looked at the rest of him. Tall, well muscled, with dark blue, slightly long hair. A handsome aldebreshin. 'I know him. . . the captain!' She thought, and fought against the spell his eyes had cast on her.  
"YOU BASTARD!!! IT WAS YOU!! YOU KILLED HER!! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS AND MADE ME A SLAVE!!! You-you. . ." She screamed at him as a few silver colored tears fell down her cheeks and mixed with the ruby red blood on her cheek. The silver-red liquid fell to the ground, hitting it as a tear shaped, silver jewel streaked with red.  
"Ah, you remember me. Yes, I remember that raid. One of the best I've ever done because of the money I got afterward. Your parents were weak, and your twin. . . well, she was strong, but she got in my way. You were the real prize. Oh, stop crying. Those tears of yours are mixing with your blood. Jamina stones. Not as valuable as a Koorime's teardrop ((sorry, I can't remember the name of those.)), but still extremely valuable." He said as he wiped the tears from her face. She tried to pull her face away from him, but he wouldn't let her. He pulled her face towards him again, and stopped as he saw the dark, angry light shining in her eyes. " What the. . .?" He said as the wind began to blow, swirling around her and shifting her hair, making it float as her face became angry.  
"I will kill you, you bastard. You dare to touch me? To come near me? I warn you, should I get free, I will hunt you down like the worthless dog you are." Mira said softly, queitly, her voice hard, cold, and made the threat she said very real.  
" I think I almost got it. . ." Kito whispered to himself. The group looked at him, and saw that his hands were burning a small hole into the barrier. Hiei stepped over to it and held the edges of it and used his own fire to make it stretch as he pulled it open. Yusuke went over, and held his hand in the hole.  
"SPIRIT GUN!!!!" He yelled as the blast left his finger and went straight into Ryshad's back. Kuwabara and Kurama went in through the hole, followed by Yusuke and Kito. Hiei carefully stepped through and let go of the hole, which closed itself completely. They began to fight the demons. Ryshad had been hit by the blast and had fallen forward, letting go of the whip. He looked to see Yusuke attacking a blue-skinned, four eyed demon. Ryshad looked at Mira, saw that she was unconscious from the fall and that the wind had died down, and he made a whip with his energy. Yusuke turned as he felt the stinging lash of the whip burn his back. The others, slave hunting demons and Mira's friends, stopped to watch the fight, though Hiei did kill his opponent first. Ryshad raised his whip again and brought it down at Yusuke. Yusuke dodged it and ran at Ryshad. Ryshad lashed the whip, making Yusuke jump back and charge again. It went on like this until a shout was heard. "FIRE GUN!!!!" Kito shouted as he sent a blast of fire at Ryshad. It hit him, and with a surprised look, he fell unconscious to the ground. The other demons looked around and picked him up and fled. With a ripple of light the barrier went down. Yusuke and the others went over to Mira. "Mira?" Kito asked as he and the others knelt down next to her. Hiei went to untie her hands, and she opened her eyes for a split second and looked at him before she slipped back into unconsciousness.  
"I think she's having another dream." Yusuke said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Am I floating?' Mira thought as felt her body touching nothing. She looked around her and saw an empty sky. 'No, flying.' She began flying towards a cloud that seemed to call to her. She saw a man with silver gray hair and robe. He had a diamond amulet around his neck. "Air." She whispered, reaching for it. He awakened, his gray eyes looking into her eyes. He smiled.  
"Yes, air. One of your elements, I believe. I am Naertas." He said as he sat up on the cloud and looked at her. 'He seems. . . nicer than the others.' Mira thought.  
"You want me to help like the others did!" Mira said to him.  
"You were attacked by your past, I see. You're friends didn't help much. I could keep the slave hunters away, if you would let me. You changed earlier, didn't you? You were under her control. You became stronger." He said calmly, pleasantly.  
"They did help! I-I didn't want them to, but. . . they-they did. They did help me when I needed them. They let me fight when I wanted to, then they helped." Mira said, partly to herself as the realization sunk in and she remembered seeing Hiei untie her hands before she had slipped into the dream. "And so what if I became stronger? It wasn't ME, it was A'DREA. She TRAPPED me in my mind. She CONTROLLED me. I don't call that being stronger." She said.  
"We can help you. We know a way of fusing your mind and spirit with her's completely, and you would have the strength and you wouldn't ever be under her control again." He said, still smiling.  
" I don't' want her fucking mind or spirit!! And I don't want you!!! I don't care about you or the other Black Lords!! All I want is for you to leave me alone! You can go fuck a tree for all I care!!!" She yelled at him as she turned and flew away, wanting to end the dream.  
"You don't mean any of that. You do care because A'Drea cares. You care because deep in your heart, you want to join us. Even if you take away my Amulet, I can still be revived later and you will join us." He whispered after her. The dream flickered and turned black. The blackness lifted, and Mira found herself on the ground, near a cave mouth in a forest. The place was familiar, and then it all came back in a rush; this was where she had lost everything fifteen years ago. This was a dream from her memories, one that she hadn't had since she was a child. The vision was over, but she was trapped in this memory. 'No! I can't. . . I don't. . . not again.' She thought as she saw the twin girls. They were almost identical. Both had silver hair and fox-wolf attributes, but one was more wolf than fox and she had two black streaks and emerald green eyes. The other was a perfect mix of fox and wolf, and she had silver-blue eyes. 'Tisa and me, when we were five' Mira thought. They were playing some game together when a group of aldebreshin demons came out of the forest. One of the girls called to someone in the cave, and a tall wolf demon came out. He had blue eyes and black hair. He looked at the newcomers and beckoned to his daughters. They came over and stood behind him. A beautiful vixen demon came out and stood behind the wolf demon. She looked almost like Mira did now, except that her eyes were emerald green, and her face was usually happy and carefree. "Father. . . mother. . .oh, mother. My beautiful, agile mother that taught me many things, things that I haven't forgotten, but haven't followed. My strong, wise father that helped create my blade, my blade that is covered in the blood of others. What would you think to see me now?' Mira thought sadly.  
"What do you aldebreshin want? We have done nothing to your Lords, nor are we hiding any of your slaves that have run away. I have done my duty to the Lords and made them the swords they requested. There is no reason for you to be here, frightening my children and mate." Mira's father told them.  
"Oh, we scare your children? Do I scare you little ones?" The Captain of the group, who Mira recognized as Ryshad, asked Mira's younger self and her sister. Both girls defiantly shook their heads. He laughed at them, then focused back on their father. "Yes, you did your duty. You made the swords, we left you in peace. Until now. You have outlived your usefulness, and I have been ordered by Lord Ritanni to either enslave you. . . or to destroy you. It's entirely up to you."  
"Not much of an option. Mira, Tisa, go inside with your mother. We will never be enslaved to your filthy Lords with their horrible ways. I will fight you, for I will never be a slave, and if need be, I will die to defend my family." Mira's father said as he pulled out a sword. The sword was like a scimitar, with a lightning shaped blade, which was silver blue and had spirit energy swirling around. The blade was so large that the tip of it was on the ground and had made a small crater when he had let it hit the ground.  
"HA! You can't even lift that foolishly made sword, how do you expect to fight us with it?" One of the aldebreshin demons laughed. Mira's father only smiled and motioned for the girls and his mate to go into the cave, which they did except for part of Mira's face peeking out to watch. The wolf demon began running at the aldebreshins and swung it up into one's face, slicing it off. The blade kept going and sliced through four more. They attacked, and were cut down immediately. Ryshad brought his whip and lashed it at the blade, which Mira recognized as the Wolf Tempest Blade, a sword her father had made for himself that was so heavy, that only he could hold it because he created it. The whip wrapped itself around the blade and pulled it out of the demon's hand. The other aldebreshins closed in on him and managed to get him down. They bound his hands. Mira's younger self and and Tisa ran out yelling at the aldebreshins, who started laughing at them. Ryshad picked the young Mira up as she beat her fists against him. Tisa tried to get to her father and was picked up by another aldebreshin.  
"We got some strong one's here. They would make such lovely slaves, wouldn't they? Good jewel miners I would think." Ryshad said as he and the others began to walk into the cave, dragging Mira's father and carrying the girls. "We just have one more to defeat, and we'll be done." He said as he entered, only to be hit by a ball of stone. He saw Mira's mother holding a staff that had an orb on the top that was currently glowing green. She looked angry, and was muttering some chant, and the orb changed to red. She pointed it at them and a fireball shot out of it at them, hitting one. "A mage. Hmmm, Interesting." Ryshad said as his group attacked her. She sent many elemental orbs at them, killing or maiming them, but they still managed to get close. She dug it into the ground and swung around it, kicking them as she went in a circle. One of the ones still standing grabbed her from behind when she landed, and held her tightly. Another grabbed her staff and smashed the orb, making it an ordinary staff. Ryshad handed Mira's young self to one of the aldebreshin and walked to the mother and bound her hands. She tried to reach for her children, but was unable to. Ryshad walked back to the girls. "Ah, Jamina's. From your mother, perhaps?" He looked at Mira. "Ah, a real prize. You came straight to the leader to attack. Such strength in a young one. Determination as well. You will make a good slave. Your sister is strong as well, but she doesn't struggle as much. Is it because she's wiser? or not as strong? We'll see. It depends on your behavior." He said, then moved to the mother. "Ah, how beautiful! She will be wonderful, but not as a slave. You killed too many of my soldiers, like your mate, to be allowed to live much longer. Take the girls outside." He ordered as he laid his hand on her breast. The father struggled against his bonds, yelling through the gag. As the two holding the girls left the cave, Mira's self struggled harder to get free. Screaming, crying, pleading, laughter, and finally dead silence came from the cave. Tisa and Mira began crying, and Tisa bolted and ran to the cave just as Ryshad came out. She threw a small ball of ice at him before he picked her up and scowled at her. "You are going to fight me as well? Did you not see the fate of your parents? They are dead, tortured." He told her. She stuck her tongue out at him and threw another ice ball at him. He threw her down to the feet of one of his group. "Kill her." He said as he walked away. The aldebreshin stabbed her heart with a steel dagger and left it there as he walked away. "Burn the cave. Burn everything in it. We have one slave at least." Ryshad said as he and the remainder of his group left. Ryshad himself carried the sobbing, screaming young Mira. 'I remember that. All of it. He told me he raped my mother and forced my father to watch. I was sick for days after Tisa was killed. The bastard! I'll kill him!! I hate him, everything about him!!!' Mira thought as the memory faded and she woke up shivering, shuddering, with tears streaming down her face.  
"Mira? Are you ok?" Kurama asked. She looked up at the group, and gave them a small smile and nodded. Then she saw that Kurama was rubbing something that stung into the cuts left in her wrists by the whip.  
"What the hell are you doing to my wrists?" She asked him curiously, not really caring about the answer. He smiled.  
"Helping your wrists heal all the way. This will help the cuts heal, unlike the others on your body." He said, pointing to a scar left by a whip on her neck from her previous days as a slave. "I see that you have many, and that they didn't heal all the way."  
"Thanks, but it's nothing. Leave it alone." She said as she pulled her hands away. "Thanks to all of you for helping, even though I do remember telling you not to. . . And the next Amulet is in the air. We'll need to find Nesarko, Angel, and Botan so that you guys can come along because you can't fly." She added.  
  
~  
  
Well? Did it suck or was it good? I'm proud of this chapter because of everything that happens in it, wouldn't you be? I've written lot's for it. There's going to be a part later that has Mira falling from the sky, unconscious, and I'm trying to figure out who should save her. She falls from way up in the clouds, so should she hit the ground, she would die, but I don't know who should save her. Any suggestions? Also, do you still think that Kurama is good for her, or should it be Hiei.((K: *growls* Kurama is mine!! B' can not have him!!! B:Ok, ok chill. See why I can't be with Kurama? K' would go all crazy and rabid on me.)) I need your reviews, so please review! Bye. ((K:*snoring, wakes up* oh, it's done? You took forever. *Looks at clock* six hours non stop!!! Oh my god!!! *falls back to sleep*. B:*stares at her, then puts a blanket over her* night K'. *crawls into bed* g'night everyone!!!*falls asleep*)) 


End file.
